A Future for the Kankers and the Eds
by sadmaninhell
Summary: KankersXEds This is not an average fanfiction story where a scene is written with in-depth dialogue,etc. This is a quick fictional conceptual possibility/summary/authors note like Barthvader said and I improved/updated the writing so it is no longer horrible/ridiculous. However,I did not professionally proofread this due to time, nor did I have an editor finish the grammar,etc.


5 years after big picture show:

Marie Kanker has never had any interest in anyone except Edd in her entire life, she has never had a boyfriend, but she always dreams and seeks for DD to be her boyfriend, so she talks to Edd in class one day and tells him about her true feelings to him, stating she always loved DD and only him ever since she first layed eyes on him, and how she has always been interested in DD and no one else. Even when handsome punk-guys and a random Elvis-wannabe clown asked her out, she rejected them because she had already chosen DD since she has always loved him.

Marie even states that her crush on Edd has evolved to a deep, love for him. Marie confesses that she gets angry when other girls hit on DD, and she cared about Edd when he was hurt by Eddys brother, to the point of getting on her knees in a state of worry about DDs injuries.

Marie admits to DD that after the kids took the Eds back ho,e she and her two sisters dragged the knocked out-Eddys brothers back in his trailer, and punished him for hurting Edd n Eddy but she states that she and her two sisters did not have sex/kisses/hugs with an unconscious Eddys brother, but that they did righteously punish Eddys unconscious brother and then left his trailer ( Lee humiliated Eddys brother, then she and her two sisters beat up the asleep Eddys brother,dressed him up like a girl, plundered his house and his money, and then they left his trailer).

Marie states that her aggressive/rude behavior to Edd was just a cover she used to make her ego better, and she apologizes to DD and asks him to forgive her and give her another chance.

Edd admits that he has always been attracted to her, hand that e has just been nervous/shy to her and scared at the overwhelming ferocity of her love for him in the past. DD states that he did not fully understood her affection for him in the past when they were kids, but he is older now, and he has achieved a better understanding since he is more sexually mature through adolescence. Edd decides to forgive her and gives Marie a new chance of hope at a possible relationship. They date for a few months, and their love blooms fully blooms.

Marie and DD both admit their love for each other, and they both make their relationship public to their friends and family as Peach Creeks newest couple, boyfriend(Edd) and girlfriend(Marie).

The other two Kankers do the same with their respective Eds shortly thereafter.

The Kankers and their respective Eds(Marie and Edd/May & Ed/Lee & Eddy) date for 3 years.

Marie and DD then marry each other immediately once they are 21.

Along with the other two Kankers and their respective Eds(Ed+May) & (Eddy+Lee).

The Kankers and their respective Eds then move into their new homes at the newly finished second cul-de-sac located at the recently finished construction site.

The Kankers and their respective Eds are happy how their lives have turned out, how they have never cheated on each other(they never become greedy whores) and how their one and only love and relationship is with their soul mates.

Ed+May, Edd+Marie, N Eddy+Lee then love each-other forever for the rest of their lives, and they all live happily ever after,

The End.

_And no, the characters do not die at the end of my they do have kids.  
_

_Dont bother with the flames. _

_Some may argue about what happens here or there or how someone would do this and do that, etc, etc according to the version by the original , it is fruitless in the end, since arguments about what is canon or not canon in fiction is stupid since fiction is not even real. Everyone in fiction does not even have not even been born yet. The events never happened so it is all irrelevant...  
_


End file.
